


A New Sight

by AllonsyMiddleEarth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Laurelin, Telperion, The Two Trees, The Two Trees of Valinor, Valar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyMiddleEarth/pseuds/AllonsyMiddleEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yavanna refuses to go anywhere near Valmar after the Two Trees are destroyed, but she’s surprised by what she finds when she finally does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Sight

“I am not going. I can not.”   
  
“Yavanna, you have to come back to councils sometime. Manwë insisted.”   
  
“I will go if he has them somewhere else. We have met inside Taniquetil before, why can we not do so again?”   
  
“You have to face Valmar eventually, it might as well be today.” Aulë told her grimly.

“The Trees were children to me, they were a part of me. The are a part of me. You had more sympathy for Fëanor with his creations! What was it you said?  _‘We ask a greater thing than thou knowest?’_ Yet you understand nothing about how I care for my creations! One might think you would show more sympathy with your own wife.” Yavanna spat scathingly.  
  
“I do, Yavanna, I understand.” She could hear the pain in Aulë's voice, but whether it was for her or because of her she could not tell.  
  
“Then you would understand that I am not going. I will go when Manwë holds council in Taniquetil, or when he decides to do something about what Melkor has done.”  
  
“He might decide to, if you come today and discuss it with him.”   
  
“No.”   
  
They argued like that for some time, but Aulë finally convinced her to come along, on her condition that Yavanna would refuse to open her eyes even once.   
  
She took a form like that of the Children but kept it somewhat transparent, like a ghost.  
  
Yavanna shut her eyes the entire way to Máhanaxar and let Aulë lead her, refusing to see the horrid sight she knew was ahead.   
  
“Yavanna.” Aulë nudged her when he stopped. “Look.”   
  
Yavanna kept her eyes closed, but then she felt Vána’s cool hands take hers.   
  
“Sister.” Vána whispered sweetly. “Look.”   
  
Yavanna opened her eyes, to glare at them, but then she noticed what was in front of her.  
  
The black skeleton corpses of Laurelin and Telperion still stood, dead and grim as ever, but they were covered in other things. Live green vines stretched around them to give new life and strength, flowers live and dried covered the branches in beautiful arrays, and precious stones and gems were hung around the branches and trunks, sparkling in the light of the sun above.   
  
Nearly all her Maiar stood in a semicircle before the Trees, and the Valar all before her.   
  
“Oh…” For the first time in what felt like so long, the tears in her eyes were not purely grief. She turned to Vána. “Who did this?”   
  
“All of us.” Vána told her. “You are not alone, Yavanna. Not in your grief.”   
  
“We all wanted to do something in their memory.” Aulë said.   
  
“And we thought it might help you.” Varda added softly in her deep, kind voice, stepping forward and embracing Yavanna gently.   
  
“Thank you.” She whispered. “Thank you all.”   
  
“Do you want to add anything?” Vána asked, and Yavanna stood and looked at the Trees a bit closer.   
  
She could recognize individual’s work; she recognized the stones in patterns Aulë had told her of long before, the tiny woven tapestries depicting light that could only be Vairë’s. There were shells Ulmo must have added, liquid tears shone on the ground- Nienna’s gift, and she could tell which flowers were in Vána’s style and which plant each of her Maiar had added.   
  
Yavanna could only nod and she walked forward slowly, her Maiar parting before her to give her a clear path to Laurelin and Telperion.   
  
She stood before them in silence for a few minutes, mentally working to stretch roots from the soil that was yet unharmed by Melkor’s attack. As soon as the roots reached Ezellohar and poked through the ground, she began to sing. Softly at first, just a song of power enough to give the flowers life- golden marigolds for Laurelin’s trunk and silver and white peonies for Telperion’s. Once they had bloomed over the spaces left between others’ gifts, Yavanna changed her song to a lament, singing in Valarin of the beauty the Trees had held.   
  
Slowly, one by one, her Maiar joined in, and Yavanna smiled her thanks to them.   
  
They sang long enough for the sun to move across the sky, and Yavanna finally stopped when the Trees and their gifts became sillhouetted against the red, orange, and yellow sky. It wasn’t anything close to a beautiful sight for her, but she was still glad to see it.


End file.
